


Back to Where You've Never Been

by Invictusimpala



Series: Heat Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Sam, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alphas?” He asks, and receives grunts from around the bed in sleepy acknowledgement. “How do you feel about pups?”<br/>All their heads shoot up to look at him with wide eyes all around.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I . . . I’ve been thinking about pups.”<br/>“Sammy, you know how that went last time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Where You've Never Been

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam, first and foremost, loves his big bed. Of course, he also loves the Alphas that come with it, but the bed is a nice treat in and of itself. Dean insists on having memory foam as thick as Sam’s leg, but when the heat hits hard, it’s nice to have room and comfort while his Alphas knot him.

But recently it’s been his place to think while he absentmindedly combs long fingers through hair that’s coarse, smooth, short, and long, his Alphas asleep while he tosses and turns.

And usually his thoughts lead towards things he shouldn’t be thinking about, not with what happened last time. Last time he almost died, and it’s not something he wants to dwell on. Whenever he does his heat spikes in sympathy for past him, and he never wants his temperature to be that high _ever again_.

But he wants to think about pups.

When he can go out safely, with one of his mates on his arm, the smell of pups in the grocery stores make his heart ache, and he usually needs to go home or have his Alpha knot him in the car because of the sudden urge to breed.

It’s not just a heat thing, he’s figured out, but a Sam thing. He’s always wanted pups.

Plus, all of them are nearing the age when it’s time they either get some pups and settle down, or move on with their lives and pretend like it never happened.

Sam doesn’t even know if his mates would _want_ pups. They’re all about Sam, and right now that’s what they all need.

But having a baby sounds _so good_.

“Alphas?” He asks, and receives grunts from around the bed in sleepy acknowledgement. “How do you feel about pups?”

All their heads shoot up to look at him with wide eyes all around.

“What?”

“I . . . I’ve been thinking about pups.”

“Sammy, you know how that went last time.”

“Not _me_ having the pups. Like . . . adopting or something. Getting a surrogate. I don’t know, I just . . . I’ve always wanted pups, if you guys are up for it, I’d like to see what the options are,” he says in one long breath, and he inhales a stuttered one when they don’t respond.

“I for one would be up for pups, I’d even father ‘em,” Gabe says, and Sam’s eyes widen.

“Really?”

“For you, Sam? Hells yeah, I’m up for anything as long as everyone else is happy.”

Benny smiles and kisses both Sam and Gabe.

“I’d love to have some pups," he says.

“I second that,” Castiel says, and kisses are passed around between smiles.

“I don’t know,” Dean says sceptically, and they all turn to him this time. “Hey, don’t get me wrong. Seein’ some mini Benny’s and mini Cas’ runnin’ around wouldn’t be a bad thing at all. But . . . Gabe, are you sure? I don’t want you feelin’ dysphoric or anything.”

“Nah, I don’t have to stop taking my hormones, so it’ll be fine. As long as we find a good doctor, everything will go smoothly.”

“Okay, then, yeah, I’d like to have some pups.”

“Who’s knockin’ me up?” Gabe asks, and splays himself out on the bed, cocky smile in place as if daring someone to knot him as if it's not three in the morning.

Benny tries first, obviously, and Sam watches them all knot him while he jerks himself off. Gabriel comes a totally of four times, all the while Sam massages his knot with his hands, and with his mouth. He uses his own slick to help keep Gabriel open, and by the time they’re all falling back against the sheets again, his hole is fucked out and come drips out like slick.

Gabe knots Sam for good measure, to sate the Alpha in him, and then promptly falls asleep plastered to Sam’s back with his face buried in Sam’s neck.

For a month Gabriel is knotted until he can’t walk straight, knotted until the pregnancy tests start showing up as positive. Of course because of his hormones all of them are false alarms, but it still gets them in the mood for it. The toys and old clothes are brought out of storage, and for the first time in a long while Sam doesn’t feel a pang of sadness when he holds what he once did.

Their apartment quickly fills to the brim with clothes and baby things, with new books and informative brochures Sam helps Gabriel to throw away.

Doctor’s appointments become a regular thing, and Sam tries to go to every one he can with all of his Alphas, but during the sixth month of Gabriel not getting pregnant, he stops going and stays home waiting for news.

But again, it’s a negative test. And another one . . . and another one.

So that night Gabriel is knotted again even though he’s sore and upset, but he takes it like a champ, moaning and writhing on Castiel and Dean’s cocks while Benny knots Sam next to them.

“Want, f-fuck, want Sam to fuck me,” Gabe pants out, and Sam freezes.

“What?”

“Want you to fuck me, Sammy, breed me up.”

Sam falters and comes suddenly, his back arching up, his chest meeting Benny’s, and his Alpha pulls out so he can let Sam roll over and take Dean’s place. Then a knot is being shoved into his hole, swelling up to hold Benny’s come inside.

Sam pants into the crook of Gabriel’s neck, and then he’s sinking into Gabriel’s warm, wet heat aided with come and synthetic slick from the bottle thrown across the room.

It’s been so long since he’s fucked someone. The last time Dean let him he passed out after coming it was so intense. Plus with the knot in his ass? He’s not going to last long before needing a serious nap or ten.

His heat spikes and he begins thrusting his hips, riding the wave of endorphins that makes his brain fog up pleasantly. Gabriel is loud and breathy, gasping into Sam’s ear while he fucks the Alpha into submission.

Benny rolls his hips behind Sam, his knot popping fully inside of him, and Sam bottoms out in Gabriel when he comes, with a little whimpered cry for effect.

Gabriel grapples at sweaty skin, and Sam reaches between them to stroke his knot until his mate is coming all over his chest over and over, going boneless. Sam keeps his hand around the base of Gabriel’s cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Sam rasps. “Knot my fist.”

Gabriel shouts, and Sam traces the jut of his bottom lip with the hand not holding Gabriel’s knot.

“Gonna come again,” he growls, and then teeth are sinking into his neck as Gabe orgasms again. Sam cries out and tries not to move until Gabriel’s jaw loosens and he falls limp against the bed spread.

Sam’s pulled off Benny’s knot and laid down carefully next to Gabriel, who he curls up next to.

After that day, time seems to pass by quicker and quicker. Weeks fly by, and a busy few weeks at that.

Sam’s classes take up most of his time, and with Benny, Dean, and Castiel all panicking about what to do if Gabriel does in fact become pregnant, the apartment stinks of Alpha panic.

“Would you guys just _shut the fuck up_!” Gabriel screams, and they all quiet down, staring at him in disbelief. “God, you’re all driving me crazy! I’ve had to it to here with your baby talk, and asking me how I’m doing, okay? Jesus Christ, were you all raised in a barn?” He shouts, and Sam touches his shoulder. “Don’t you dare even fucking touch me right now, Sam.”

“Gabriel, I think you need to --”

“Don’t _Gabriel_ me, you’re the one that won’t get off your lazy ass and knot me,” Gabe snaps at Cas, and Castiel turns bright red. Sam doesn’t know if he’s embarrassed or infuriated. Maybe a little bit of both. “And you --” Gabriel whirls on Benny, but the Alpha catches Gabriel’s smaller hands in his own.

“Calm down, Alpha. Go take the test,” he says calmly, and Gabriel’s brow furrows.

“What test?”

“A pregnancy test. We’ll wait here. If it’s negative you might need a serious nap, sugar,” Gabriel makes an indignant sound at that. “But if it’s positive, Dean can make another appointment for you, okay?”

Gabriel huffs, but grabs one of the pregnancy tests off a pile they’ve supplied, and he slams the bathroom door closed with a grunt.

Tension rises in the room as two minutes grows to five, and as five grows to ten.

“Gabriel?” Castiel asks, knocking on the door. “Are you alright?”

The door opens then, and Gabriel shoves the stick into Cas’ hands.

“It’s positive, but that doesn’t mean anything,” he bites out, and swipes at tears on his cheeks.

Castiel pulls him in close and kisses his head, and eventually all of them join in on hugging and kissing Gabriel until he calms down.

“Come on, we can go to the walk-in clinic down the street.”

On an early Tuesday morning rarely anyone is ever in the walk-in clinic, so they get buzzed in to see the doctor almost immediately.

When the doctor shows up, she looks surprised at all of them packed into the tiny room crowded around Gabriel.

“I . . . I was told you guys needed an ultrasound to see if he was pregnant?” She asks nervously, and Gabe nods.

“Yup.”

“A-alright. I didn’t know I’d have a party here, but we can still do it if you guys can keep on that side of the room.”

She steps out of the room so Gabriel can put a gown on, but she pulls it right back up when he lays down. She lays a sheet over his groin, and gel is spread across his belly.

“We won’t be taking blood or anything today. If you _are_ pregnant we can tell with this, I’m hoping.”

She pulls a wand out and attaches it to the screen. It blinks on when she starts to rub it over Gabriel’s belly, and at first she just uses the wand to spread the gel evenly, but then a fuzzy picture shows up on the screen, and then Gabriel’s insides.

“So this is your stomach, and right here is where the fetus should be if you’re pregnant.”

“I’m not very far along if I am pregnant, so how would you be able to see?” He asks, and the doctor smiles.

“Don’t worry about it. We’d be able to see just a little peanut shape, and . . . there it is.”

Gabriel sits upright, and they shove him back down, all of their faces getting closer and closer to the screen where said peanut shape is.

“You’re pregnant. In a few months we’ll be able to know the sex. Congratulations.”

She wipes off his belly, and goes to fetch the print of the baby.

“Gabe, you’re pregnant,” Dean breathes.

“We’re gonna have pups!” Sam cheers, and that’s when they all break out into loud whooping, swooping into kiss Gabriel hard on the mouth uncaring about the leftover gel on his sides that squishes between them.

“Please keep your voices down!” A nurse calls at them when she walks by, but they don’t. A big group hug keeps Gabriel warm as he’s only in the gown, and when the doctor comes back with the picture they all coo at it, petting over Gabriel's stomach.

“How far along is he?” Castiel asks.

“From what I can tell about two months, maybe three. There are some prenatal vitamins in the pharmacy downstairs I recommended in your appointment summary, by the way, but I have another patient I have to get to. Have a good day!”

Benny goes to pick up the vitamins while Gabriel gets dressed and they help him into the car. When they get home it’s more celebrating, but this time with baths and food, with cuddling and sleep.

“We’re going to be dads,” Sam says dreamily, and Gabriel snuggles closer into his side.

“Yeah, Sammy, we’re goin’ to be dads. And you’re doin’ the diaper changes,” Dean grumbles.

Sam chuckles.

“That’s fine. As long as we have a pup I’m going to be on cloud nine.”

“Well I’m pregnant, so we’re havin’ a pup, Sam,” Gabe says. “Now go to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning.”

Sam settles down further under the mass of bodies on him, and this time he doesn’t mind the warmth and the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
